Confusiones de amor
by SofiaDenalyCullen
Summary: Bella esta intensamente enamorada de su mejor amigo Edward, pero el asegura estar enamorado de su chica ideal, lo que envolverá a Bella en confusiones amorosas. ONE-SHOT


**Hola esta es mi primer historia, espero que les agrade, es totalmente de mi imaginación, cada día después de la escuela se me ocurría mas & más cosas, siempre estoy pensando en algo que escribir. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, así que Edward no me pertenece D: jajaj disfrútenlo (:**

**Confusiones de amor**

Como cada fin de semana, gracias a mi queridísima amiga, estábamos en el centro comercial de Forks, como es obvio, de compras. Arg, como odiaba eso, pero mi mejor amiga Alice, la duende malvada de la moda, me arrastraba a ir con ella cada semana, estaba loca, bueno ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro corto y era más baja que yo, con un cuerpo de infarto y facciones de duende, decía que tenía que tener lo último de lo último, yo por mi parte me escapaba a ver libros o cosas que me entretuvieran, ¿Qué caso tenia comprarme algo? A mí, a la torpe Bella Swan, de ojos chocolate, delgada, tez pálida, sin chiste… mis mejillas siempre estaban coloradas, Alice decía que era bonita y que no me apreciaba, pero no era algo que me importara, Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga, rubia, alta, cuerpazo, podía ser dura y dar miedo, pero cuando la conoces es la mejor amiga del mundo, ellas siempre me apoyaban en todo, a mi me daba risa, porque Alice andaba con el gemelo de Rose, Japer Hale, y el hermano de Alice, Emmet, mi "hermanito oso" era gigante y bromista era el novio de Rosalie. Yo era la soltera del grupo, "Bella torpe" no era del agrado de nadie, a pesar de eso mi corazón había elegido desde que me mude aquí, pero era silencioso, ya que no era correspondido, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él chico más guapo y bueno de la tierra, el era lo que más quería, me mataba su sonrisa torcida, su voz aterciopelada, sus grandes abrazos que me hacían sentir mil mariposas en el estomago, su cabello de un extraño bronce, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el me hacia reír y cuando lloraba el me consolaba como nadie, el me conocía incluso mejor que su hermana Alice… si, mi mejor amigo era su hermano, el chico popular del equipo de futbol de la escuela y era eso, mi mejor amigo… Edward Cullen, mi amor no correspondido.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de la duende Bella _¿donde estas? ¿Estas con el verdad? Los veo en la fuente en 10 min… te compre algo bye._

-Maldita duende – exclame resignada mientras me sentaba a comer mi helado de cajeta y nuez, mi favorito-

-Tranquila, ¿Qué te dijo? –Dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado, riendo de mi, con su helado de galletas con crema, su favorito, mientras yo le empujaba del hombro riendo.

-No te rías de mi –lo mire- me dijo que en 10 min en la fuente, descubrió nuestra escapada…

-Es divertido- me sonrió- además, prácticamente me obligaste a escapar contigo –dijo mientras lamia su cono-

-No es cierto, yo dije ¡Ahora o nunca! Y tu ¡Bella, espera!-Hice como si fuera su voz- y corrimos y luego me atrapaste y caminamos y blablá y quisiste un helado y me pichaste el mío y blablá y aquí estamos –Me miraba divertido y yo aparte la vista, sonrojada-

-Bueno bueno, me ha gustado escapar sinceramente –le sonreí- me encanta pasar tiempo contigo –mi corazón se alocó, y casi me da un paro cuando coloco un mechón suelto de mi cola de caballo detrás de mi oreja, me sonroje como tomate- y tus sonrojos son monos –rió-

A mí también, y deja de reírte Cullen, - me pare y él me miro- ahora vamos con la duende que se enojará… -reímos y le tome la mano, su cálida piel en la mía, y fuimos a la fuente, mis amigos ya estaban ahí…

¡Bella! Tramposa… -me hiso un puchero y rodé los ojos- no te salvaste porque te compre mucha ropa –mi cara debió ser un poema porque todos rieron y yo me cruce de brazos- y tu Edward Anthony no me hables… la apoyas en la causa –Emmet estaba a llorar de risa y lo mire endemoniadamente-

¡Quien es mi linda hermanita! A la que le compraré lo que me pida –la abrazo y le hiso cosquillas… yo sonreí y rodé los ojos, era tan buen hermano, hijo, amigo…era perfecto-

Eddy Pooh te amo –le dijo como niña chiquita abrazándolo-

¡Ya chicos! Tengo hambre y quedamos en tarde de películas, ¡a sí que vámonos! –dijo mi hermanito oso, Rose le beso la mejilla y yo reí, el paso su mano por mis hombros-

Bien, nos vemos en la casa… Edward y Bella –sonreí- no se escapen de nuevo

Todos se fueron con sus parejas, ya que habíamos salido del instituto y cada quien su coche, yo y Edward, los solteros del grupo, Edward desde hace 1 semana, bueno el había salido con chicas desde la secundaria, era todo un galán y popular, nos íbamos juntos, el decía que podía llevarme sin ningún problema… y cada mañana el estaba afuera, por mí lo que hacía que sonriera cada despertar. Llegamos a su coche y él me abrió la puerta como todo el caballero que era, gracias a sus padres, que eran como los míos, eran tan buenos, yo desearía tener una familia tan bella, era hija única mi madre había muerto cuando cumplí 7 años y desde entonces vivimos aquí, mi padre era de Forks y nos mudamos porque aquel lugar estaba lleno de malos recuerdos, el era jefe de policía a sí que pasaba el día sola, solo el domingo y la tarde del sábado eran padre e hija… el me adoraba, desde entonces conocí a los Cullen, y 2 años después a los Hale. Nos hicimos inseparables…pero Edward era mi confidente…

_Flash Back_

_Llevaba 3 meses en este lugar, yo aun lloraba a mi mami, era una niña buena y tranquila, acababa de entrar a la primaria, iba camino a mi salón cuando un niño choco conmigo yo me caí de sentón y él me ayudo a pararme, yo estaba sonrojada…_

_Perdón, no fue mi intención, soy Edward Cullen –me dijo aquel niño de ojos verdes-_

_Soy Isabela Swan, pero dime Bella –le dije sonriendo-_

_Hola Bella ¿Eres nueva? –me preguntó-_

_Sí, me mude hace poco –le dije-_

_Que gusto, yo puedo ser tu amigo, -me sonrió y yo a él-_

_Desde ese entonces nos hicimos inseparables poco después conocí a Alice, y a Emmet que estaba 2 años más adelante que nosotros, yo había quedado encantada con Edward, me había enamorado desde pequeña…_

_Fin del flash Back_

¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntó después de mi silencio, bajando la música que no me había dado cuenta que puso y estábamos a media cuadra de su escondida y gran casa-

En cuando nos conocimos –sonreí- eras un niño tan tierno

-Me miró devolviendo la sonrisa- Lose, pero tú eras más, siempre sonrojada y tímida, no has cambiado nada –siguió sonriendo y llegamos a su casa… me baje del coche y él me saco la lengua-

Lo olvidé, lo lamento caballero –reí-

No hay problema bella dama –se acercó y me rodeó los hombros, una corriente paso mi cuerpo con su toque, siempre me ponía así-

Tocó el timbre y Esme, su mamá nos abrió y al vernos nos abrazo –Hola Bella hermosa, hijo –le beso la mejilla- pasen, me dijeron que ordenaran pizza… yo iré a un mandado, pero esperaré a los demás…

Está bien Mamá, Esme –dijimos al mismo tiempo y mi sonrisa no se iba- Am, estaremos en mi cuarto, quiero mostrarle algo a Bella… -Esme asintió y él me tomo de la mano y subimos al 3 piso, donde estaba su habitación, que era enorme, entramos a ella, era espaciosa y se sentía fresca con las paredes blancas y el piso con una alfombra azul claro, como su enorme cama en el medio y en el otro extremo se veía el bosque en sus grandes ventanas, en frente de su cama pegado en la pared había un gran mueble con millones de discos, retratos algunas fotos conmigo, álbumes y demás cosas, incluyendo sus videojuegos y una televisión gigante en medio. Alado de su cama estaba su mini sala, dos sillones redondos azul fuerte con una mesita, y la puerta del baño pegadas a la ventana. Caminé hacia el sillón y me senté en uno, el puso música clásica en su ipod, eran las 7:30 de la noche, y tendríamos una noche de películas, ya que me quedaría a dormir… a solo unos pasos de él… aunque ya habíamos dormido acurrucados en mi cama en ocasiones, el se colaba en mi ventana, y yo lloraba o reía en sus brazos… se sentó a mi lado y cerró los ojos.

¿Estas cansado? –Pregunté mirándolo, era un Dios griego-

Un poco, ponte cómoda Bellita –me quite los converse y él me imitó-

¿No ibas a mostrarme algo? –dije impaciente-

No, solo quería que te quedaras aquí conmigo –abrió los ojos, se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano, mi corazón se acelero _tonto –_ no te molesta ¿O sí? –Me clavo la mirada-

N-no –dije- sabes que no, menso –reí-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Edward se separó para abrir, entraron todos, con películas, palomitas, botana, refrescos y almohadas.

Tocá en tu cuarto –dijo la duende- dije que no se escaparan y aquí andan –Alice me miro sonriente, ya sabía porque, rodé los ojos, ella y Rose sabían de mi enamoramiento…

Bien Bien, pero no hagan mugrero –Jasper se sentó a mi lado y Alice en sus piernas… Edward se acercó e hizo que me parara, lo mire raro, el me sonrió y se sentó en donde yo estaba… le saque la lengua y me dispuse a ir a la cama, pero me tomo las rodillas y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas…

A dónde vas Isabela –me susurro en el oído y la piel se me puso de gallina, se oía un pum pum ¿Era mi corazón? Eso pensé.

Am… -no podía hablar, me puso entre sus piernas, mi cabeza quedo en su hombro, yo estaba un poco de lado, y una mano estaba en mi cintura y la otra extendida en el sillón. Rose puso la película, la vimos mientras comíamos palomitas, o más bien Emmet comía, y Edward me miró de reojo varias veces… me acorruque totalmente en sus brazos y mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba su respiración, respiraba su aroma… y en eso tocaron el timbre…todos dijeron safo y rodé los ojos, a regañadientes me paré y me dirigí a la puerta… era muy bueno para ser verdad, salí y baje las escaleras… cuando abrí la puerta era el repartidor de pizzas…

Hola, señorita –me miró de arriba abajo- su pizza a tiempo…

Gracias, am ¿Cuánto es joven? –Le pregunté-

Mm, dime Jacob, y para ti gratis a cambio de una cita –me sonrió y yo sonrojada, ¡Dios! Era lindo pero…

¿Disculpa? No te pagan por ligar –Dijo aquella voz que conocía bien, el chico hizo una mueca y Edward me rodeo con sus brazos-

Lo lamento, no fue mala intención… son $299 pesos –dijo con nervio, Edward le pago y tomo las pizzas, le cerró la puerta en la cara, lo mire confundida.

¿Edward? –el se dio la vuelta en las escaleras- ¿Que fue eso?

No me gusta que los desconocidos como ese, sean tan descarados –me dijo mirándome, más tranquilo-

Pero, solo me pidió…-me interrumpió-

Nunca se sabe Bella, eres demasiado bonita como para arriesgarnos –me sonroje a más no poder y fruncí el seño, no entendía pero me gusto que me llamara _bonita._

Bien, -subí las escaleras- a este modo me quedaré soltera siempre…

Bella, no digas eso… está bien lo siento –se acercó mientras subíamos a su cuarto- Solo me preocupo por ti –me pare en el pasillo que daba a su puerta-

Gracias, no me molesté solo que, me sorprendió –le dije, el asintió y abrió la puerta… me invito a pasar y eso hice, Emmet tomo una pizza y nosotros otra, la puso en la mesita y volvió a sentarse, me senté en el suelo…entre sus piernas, me sentía tan bien… comimos pizza hasta llenar y pusieron muchas películas, luego jugaron videojuegos, yo contra Emmet, el me gano, hasta que pusieron otra peli y me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo… Después de un rato me desperté y ellos seguían viéndola…Edward me acariciaba la espalda, era muy tarde, como las 2:30 de la madrugada, me separé un poco y él me sonrió…

¡Vaya Bella! Por fin, vamos a dormir nena –me dijo Rose, me sonroje y me pare… cuando todos salieron y bajaron Edward me tomo del brazo y me acercó a él… las mariposas salieron y sentí un cosquilleo con su cercanía.

Buenas noches, Bella durmiente –sonreí-

Buenas noches, caballero –nos miramos a los ojos y los de él brillaban, era hermoso… mire sus labios, esos labios que nunca probaría y que moría por ello, rompí el momento o me echaría a llorar… bese su mejilla y me separe…el beso mi frente…y salí hacia la habitación de Alice. Llegando me quede dormida, no quería empezar el interrogatorio.

A la mañana siguiente, era un poco tarde, me levante y no había nadie en la habitación… salí y cuando baje las escaleras oí ruido en la cocina, Edward estaba ahí porque escuche a Alice decirle algo… y el estaba callándola…

Buenos días, -entré sonriendo tímida-

Hola Bellita, Buenos días linda, ¡Isabela! Que madrugadora, Hola cariño –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, reí y le saque la lengua al oso.

Buenos días Bella –me dijo aquella hermosa voz con la que soñé, le sonreí-

Bueno me iré a bañar… tenemos cosas que hacer Bella, y Jasper me espera para comer, y son las 11! –salió corriendo de ahí y todos rieron-

Igual yo, su padre salió al hospital temprano -dijo Esme- se encargan de lavar sus platos menos Bella –reí- ahí hay hot cakes linda, pórtense bien –y se fue, Rose y Emmet estaban listos y bañados... se despidieron y salieron a no sé donde… y quedamos mi amigo y yo-

Al parecer es un sábado energético –dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y tomaba jugo de naranja, el se rió-

Si, ya sabes, aquí a si es la cosa –se sentó a mi lado- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –Negué- Bueno, te importaría acompañarme a un lugar, quiero mostrarte uno donde me encanta ir, pero es secreto –me dijo mirándome a los ojos-

Am, claro –contesté con rapidez- me encantaría… iré a bañarme…y estar mejor presentable…

Yo también, te esperó aquí abajo, o si no tocas mi puerta ¿Si? –asentí y subí al cuarto de Alice, ella ya estaba cambiada y se estaba maquillando.

Oh Bella! Tienes que contarme todo… -la interrumpí-

Después con ojo de detalle, Edward me invito a pasear y me bañare… -aplaudió, la mire como si estuviera loca-

Bien, que bueno Bellita, me alegro, báñate ya…quiero ver que te pondrás…

NO! Me pondré algo cómodo, el dijo que me fuera cómoda –le mentí-

Bien, como quiera, te pondrás una blusa bonita y te peinare bien –rodé los ojos, estaba loca, pero la adoraba, me metí a la ducha y me relaje un poco. Salí con mis pantalones de mezclilla hasta la rodilla y en sostén, en la cama había una blusa azul fuerte, mi color y el de Edward favorito cosa que teníamos en común, era larguita y se pegaba a mi cuerpo, resaltaba mi busto…

Bien, bonito cuerpo que tienes Bella, -me dijo mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a cepillarme, me hizo una bonita trenza desde arriba… mi cara se veía alargada y bonita, lo admití, me puso raya solo por abajo y rímel y brillo… mis tenis azules… estaba presentable y linda –te ves bien-

Gracias, y gracias –reí y baje y no estaba… así que subí a su habitación…toque la puerta…

-Pase- grito, entre y casi me caigo de espaldas cuando lo vi, EDWARD ESTABA SIN CAMISA, su hermoso pecho resaltaba sus cuadros y músculos, estaba para comérselo, con su cabello mojado…tan sexy… tuve que cerrar la boca y tragar saliva, mi estomago sintió esas estúpidas mariposas de nuevo, se puso una playera del mismo color que el mío, era de cuadros azules y se veía tan lindo con sus pantalones desgastados y tenis, su cabello despeinado y la playera pegada…se veía un poco de su pecho… se puso su anillo de amistad, los compro cuando teníamos 15 y es un dije de él y yo, de mejores amigos.

Te ves bien –dije sin contenerme-

Estas hermosa –contestó, de nuevo me puse loca y mis mejillas, bueno ya se sabe-

Gracias…

¿Nos vamos niña penosa? –salimos del cuarto…

¿Penosa? ¿yo? No! –aclare o mas bien mentí, era bastante penosa.

Te sonrojas de todo, -me miro cuando bajamos las escaleras y salimos al garaje- me encanta.

Basta, harás que parezca tomate –el se rió y me uní a el, era tan agradable, me abrió la puerta y subí al coche, el paso por enfrente mientras me lo comía con la mirada, Dios era tan sexy, _basta Bella_puso música y después de un rato de risas y juegos, me di cuenta que íbamos por un camino que nunca había visto en mi vida- ¿Donde estamos? –Le pregunté curiosa-

Ya veras –Dijo mientras estacionaba, yo un poco extrañada baje del coche y el se me pego, caminamos hasta llegar a un sendero que iba de subida y me pare asustada… -¿Qué pasa Bells?

No puedo, es… soy muy torpe y … puedo caer y morir -lo mire con el seño fruncido, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos…-

Bella, no dejare que te pase nada, solo son unos kilómetros –me asusté- tranquila ¿confías en mí? –asentí y el me clavo sus esmeraldas- entonces vamos…

Caminamos durante un rato, yo tropecé varias veces y el tomaba del codo y me ayudaba… hasta que llegamos al lugar mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida… había flores por todas partes, era verde muy verde y había arboles y musgo… a lo lejos se podía oir la brisa de un lago, todo era precioso…

¿Te gusta? Vengo aquí cuando estoy solo o triste, o cuando tengo que pensar, aunque realmente tu eres la que me consuelas y mi compañía… -lo mire con una gran sonrisa- por eso quiero compartirlo contigo, y solo contigo

¿De verdad? Yo, no se Edward es hermoso, me encanta –no pude contenerme las ganas y lo abrase- eres el mejor amigo del mundo –dije cursimente-

Rio – y tu la mejor amiga del mundo- nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos…sin decir nada, yo solo pensaba _mejor amiga del mundo… porque no me amas como yo a ti…_

Después de un rato de estar acostados sobre las flores, mirando el sol, que milagrosamente había salido hoy, de estar tomados de la mano, de mirarnos, de bromas y risas, su risa era celestial, el no paraba de decirme lo bonita que era, a lo que yo respondia que el necesitaba lentes, luego yo le decía que era guapo, a lo que el me contestaba un "lose, gracias Bella" yo le daba un sape y el me hacia cosquillas. Me sentía tan agusto, podía quedarme con el aquí siempre, pero mi estomago tenía otras ideas…

¿Tienes Hambre? –me pregunto de repente, yo asentí con una sonrisa- Vamos –se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, yo era tan torpe que al levantar mi trasero me fui para atrás y el se vino conmigo, cayendo arriba de mi… cerré los ojos, su cuerpo choco con el mio, pero no me sentí aplastada, si no nerviosa… el corazón me delato de nuevo cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros, me clavo su intensa mirada y yo la mia, el acaricio mi mejilla y lamentablemente se puso de pie… yo me sonroje y me quede sentada… TORPE!

¿Estás bien? –Dijo asustado sentándose a mi lado, puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas-

No, soy tan torpe, -estaba frustrada- no puedo ni siquiera pararme… tonta…

Bella, mírame por favor… -yo levante la cabeza pero no lo mire- Bella… -entonces agarro mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes estudiaban mi rostro, mi corazón se apachurro- Isabela, deja de decir eso –suspiré y el se estremeció con mi aliento- Dios… Bella a mi me gusta que seas torpe, me encanta protegerte y abrazarte cuando tropiezas, ayudarte, y decirte lo mucho que vales, al menos para mi, y tu no lo valoras…

Edward, basta… ya entendí perdón… pero no sigas – Quería llorar, el me decía cosas tan hermosas… y yo de tonta enamorada que quería besarlo… y era tan frustrante! –mejor vámonos, son las 6 y quiero comer y ver a mi papá… -cuando intente ponerme de pie, el me agarro de las rodillas y estuvo mas cerca que antes y me cargo en sus brazos, el aire golpeo mi cara y no podía dejar de verlo, aparte la vista, BASTA BELLA! El me puso en el suelo…suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Bien gruñona, vamos –me tomo la mano y fuimos hacia abajo…fue menos cansado, ninguno habló, algo pasaba entre nosotros y no solo yo lo notaba, el aire se ponía tenso. A mitad del camino Edward me cargo en su espalda, insistí que no, me dijo terca, yo terco y aquí vamos. Llegamos al coche y subí, el igual, pero no replico cuando estuvo a mi lado.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Al llegar a mi casa, el me beso la mejilla y yo le sonreí…

Gracias Edward, fue muy… genial el paseo –le di un beso en su rostro-

De nada, eh Bella, es secreto ¿De acuerdo? –Me giño un ojo y rei asintiendo, baje del coche y cuando llegue a la puerta me despedí de la mano… y se fue dejándome peor que antes. Entre a mi casa y vi a mi padre, estaba en la sala viendo el futbol.

Hola papá, ya llegue –le dije y me acerque para darle un beso en la frente, me sente a su lado-

Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu fin? –dijo mirándome-

Bien, me la pase genial, ya sabes… Alice y sus locuras –el rió y me paré para ir a la cocina- Me prepare algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo?

No, acabo de comer pizza –la señalo y asentí, fui directo y me comi un lonche de jamon con queso, lave todos los trastes, la ropa, la tendí, puse sabanas nuevas y subí a darme un baño, fue algo agotador y necesitaba dejar de pensar en el. Me duche en el agua caliente y me relajó los musculos, me puse la pijama y mi teléfono sonó, era Alice…

¿Bueno? –contesté-

Bella! ¿Cómo estas?¿Que paso?¿A donde fueron? Detalles –grito en el teléfono-

Calla te escuchará –rió- pues fuimos a dar un paseo por ahí, y no mucho, ya sabes, somos amigos Alice…

Pero muy pronto… -se cayó-

¿Muy pronto qué? –pregunte-

Nada, olvídalo… me llaman… hablamos mañana adiós Bella –dijo rápidamente-

Algo tramas duende, adiós loca –ella rió y colgamos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Alice me había dejado a si de repente? ¿Por qué Edward me hacia quererlo más? DIABLOS! Estaba llena de dudas y con las mariposas ahogándome, y me quede dormida. Soñando con mi Dios griego.

El día siguiente quede en casa haciendo deberes de la escuela, casa, etc.

El lunes me desperté con mucha flojera, me duche y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, pantalones, una blusa de flores de tonos verdes, un suéter verde, cabello suelto y mis amores converse. Desayune un cereal y me lave los dientes, en eso alguien toco mi puerta y mi corazón se acelero, baje rápidamente para abrirla y ahí estaba el sonriente con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes, sus pantalones rasgados y su playera desfajada… _divino._

Hola –lo saludé-

Hola Belli –Me tomo la mano y subimos a su coche. Llegamos al instituto y de nuevo las miradas de todos en mi por ir con el chico mas divino sobre la faz de la tierra. Su ex novia, sonreí, Tania Denali, a la cual Edward había terminado por razones que no me ha dicho, solo comentó que esa barbie de plástico insistía en que no la dejara… que dignidad la suya. Alice se acerco a mi mientras yo iba hacia mi casillero…

Bella Bellita Isabela – Rei- ¿Qué tal todo? –aquí va de nuevo… agarre mis libros y caminamos hacia español, me tocaba con ella…

Pues bien, deberes y aburrido domingo, ya sabes –dije haciéndome tonta-

Ah, claro, pero a cada momento un joven de ojos verdes pasaba por tu cabeza –Sonrio con malicia y rodé los ojos ¿Por qué no dejaba el tema?-

Duende basta, sabes lo que sucede, y a cada rato me recuerdas eso – Ella me miró-

Bien, es que Bella, se que lo amas, y que incluso es tu mejor amigo mas que yo –iba a replicar pero me callo- y no lo niegues ¿Por qué no tratas de conquistarlo? Yo puedo ayudarte…

Espera, Espera –le dije ya sentadas en el aula, la maestra aun no llegaba- Alice, no lo conquistare ni haré que me ame ni sabrá que lo amo… somos amigos y punto, el es un chico genial, encontrará a su tipa ideal –suspiré- alguien que si logre amarlo –Hice una mueca, mis ojos me picaban-

Bella, tranquila –me miró- tu eres perfecta, lo conoces mejor que nadie y el a ti ¿Por qué no confías? –la miré con los ojos llorosos-

Basta, por favor… te lo pido como tu mejor amiga –le supliqué- no quiero hablar mas de esto, somos amigos y punto final… y aunque quisiera jamás pasará! –grite lo ultimo y en ese momento entró la maestra, Alice hiso una mueca y me dijo perdón en un susurro-

¿Pasa algo señorita Swan? –dijo la profe-

Estoy bien, lo siento –aclaré y me tranquilicé-

Las demás clases pasaron normales, yo no dejaba de pensar en la maldita converación que había tenido con Alice, _maldita duende solo porque te quiero no te he matado,_y aquí iba yo directo a mi última clase, Educación física, la mas odiada por mi, Alice estaba encantada, la mire de reojo cuando entramos a los vestidores de mujeres para cambiarnos. Lo único bueno era que Edward la compartía conmigo, pero el obviamente en el equipo de los hombres, pero eso era distracción total, verlo correr, sudar, sonreír, cansarse… BASTA BELLA!, Sali del vestidor con un gran suspiró cuando lo vi, estaba reunido con los demás, mirando hacia aca y me hizo un saludo con la mano, al cual respondí y sonreí…

Hay Bella, si no quieres que sepa deverias ser menos obvia… -dijo la duende arrastrándome con los demás…

Dejame en paz Alice –le dije rodando los ojos-

Bien jóvenes –nos llamó el profesor- hoy jugaremos básquet ball -¿Qué? ¡NO!- mitad de la cancha es para los varones, la otra mitad para las señoritas… hagan 2 equipos y al pitido empiezan…

¡Hay no! Alice esa pelota volará mi cabeza –le dije con pánico y ella se rió- No es gracioso

Si lo es, vamos no chilles y a jugar –me jaló con ella-

El juego había comenzado y obviamente yo huía del balón, en una ocación golpeo mi cabeza levemente, algunas zorras, incluyendo a tanya que porciento llevaba muy poca ropa, se rieron de mi, yo estaba sonrojada, sentía miradas de alguien pero eran imaginaciones mias, con tal torpeza todos me miraban para reir un poco. Genial. El juego había acabado y yo estaba cruzada de brasos mas de la mitad del tiempo. El profesor me dijo que tenía que echarle ganas si quería pasar esta materia. ARG!

Buen juego Bella –me llamó esa voz de mi amigo, estaba muerto de risa-

Calla Cullen, no todos somos tan buenos como tu –le dijo algo enfadada-

Oh, lo siento Swan, tranquila –me sonrió- era solo broma.

Lo se –le empuje el hombro, DIOS , hoy estaba mas que guapo- esta clase me pone de malas… reprobaré.

No si tienes un amigo que te entrené un poco –Me sonrío con las cejas alzadas-

Oh, pero ¿Quién?¿Quien seria capaz de ayudarme con la paciencia del mundo? –le segui el juego, el se río mas y me uní a el mientras caminábamos a los vestidores-

Pues, ¿yo? Te esperó en mi casa a las 5:30 sin falta, ve comoda –me dijo mientras se alejaba y yo quería replicar- te veo afuera.

Suspiré. Genial, pasaría mi tarde jugando mas a esto, pero tenía sus ventajas… estaría con el. Me cambié y tome mis cosas, al salir pude observar a la zorra esa hablando con Edward… hice una mueca y salí a esperarlo… si es que salía.

¿Lista? – Que rápido-

Si, pensé que te quedaría con ella… -traté de parecer desinteresada-

Vino a preguntarme acerca del partido, ya sabes, el viernes –Me contesto pasando su mano por sus cabellos cobrizos-

Claro, capitán –sonreí, entramos al coche y pusimos nuestra canción, la cual elegimos el y yo, nuestra canción ¿Al menos eso nos une mas no? Era claro de luna, música clásica.

Aun recuerdo cuando elegimos la canción, es coincidencia –le dije-

Si que lo es, y me alegro –me miró- yo también me acuerdo Bells.

Edward sobré esta tarde…

No no, ya quedamos ¿Me dejaras plantado con mi pelota? –me hizo un puchero y apago el coche, habíamos llegado a mi casa-

Bien, tramposo –me enfurruñe y baje del coche-

Bella, nos vemos a las 5:30 –me guiño un ojo- y deja de estar tan amargada

-Le saqué la lengua y camine hacia la puerta, el se alejo y entré a mi casa. Me dispuse a comer algo y limpiar todo e hice mis tareas, cuando terminé todo eran las 5:20. Me pusé unos pantalones y tenis de deporte con una blusa gris que si estiraba los brazos se vería mi ombligo y un sueter negro, no me lo cerré ¿Qué diría Edward si me viera? Negué y me acomodé el cabello en un chongo a la altura de mis orejas y deje mi flequillo de lado. Subí a mi coche abandonado y conduje a la casa de mi… de él.

Bajé del coche y toqué el timbre, en unos segundos mi amigo me abrió con una sonrisa de angel… -Hola, Edward – saludé.

Hola Bella, pasa –me instó con la mano, obedeci y el cerró la puerta a mis espaldas – Hay mucho silencio, me han abandonado todos –rió y yo tragué saliva ¿Estamos solos? –

Vaya, la verdad que si, sin Alice esto es paz –reí nerviosa-

Bueno, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?¿Oh quieres que juguemos un poco? –sonreí-

Ninguna –contesté-

Bien, vamos afuera, elegí la 2 –Rodé los ojos y el me tomo de la mano, camine detrás de el con expresión de martirio, cuando estuvimos afuera el tomo el balón y comenzó a botarlo mientras yo lo miraba cruzada de brazos –Vamos Bella, quita esa carita- se acercó a mi y suspiré… caminé hasta el y tome el balón.

¿Y ahora que hago? –pregunté-

Bueno, calentemos un poco –me quito el balón y se puso enfrente de mí- bien Swan, sígueme –empezó a mover la cabeza y los brazos en círculos mientras yo reía- será amonestada señorita, asi que quiero verla –rodé los ojos y empezé a seguirlo torpemente… me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de que mi ombligo se veía un poco-

Seguimos "calentando" en ocasiones me hacía correr mas y yo le sacaba el dedo a lo que el solo reía, y yo babeaba al verlo tan sexy entrenándome…

Perfecto señorita Swan –rodé los ojos- ahora parate aquí –señalo y yo me paré a su lado, me entregó el balón y quedé enfrente de la canasta que había en su patio- ahora bota la pelota…

Esto es tonto –rezongué mientras la botaba-

Ahora tomala en tus manos - ¡BUM! Otra vez la corriente cuando Edward se paró atrás de mi y sus brazos se estiraron como abrazandome – Muy bien –puso sus manos en las mias – 1 2 y – tiramos el balón y fue encestado… sonreí-

Bueno ya enceste ¿Terminó? –preguté-

No, -rio- aun no lo haces sola –me entregó el balón.-

Pasamos un rato jugando, el siempre corría mas rápido y encestaba y yo hacia puchero.

Tomé la pelota y corrí con ella, el corrió detrás y me tomo de la cintura a lo que yo me sorprendí… me hizo cosquillas y yo me retorcía riendo…

Basta j aja Edward! –reia-

En eso me voltié y quede de frente a el a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo miré y estuve a punto de caer de espaldas ya que el me sostenía en el aire, me tomo de la cintura y me apretó a el, dejándome en el suelo. La pelota cayo y nos miramos a los ojos respirando agitadamente mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su pecho… baje mi vista, pero el no paraba de observarme a si que me perdi en ese verde de nuevo… fue acercando su rostro al mio y cerré los ojos…

Quizá deveriamos –hablo tragando saliva- entrar un rato…

S-si –conteste y me separé un poco de el, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina.

¿Quieres pastel? Lo hizo Esme hace un rato, sabia que venías –me preguntó y asentí con una sonrisa- bien, te parece si pones… ¿una peli en lo que te llevo tu rebanada?

Am, claro… gracias –sonreímos al mismo tiempo, me dirigí al cuarto de tele y puse una película, era una de mis favoritas crepúsculo, Edward me molestaba diciendo que mi amor platónico era gay, lo que le costaba un buen manotazo… empezaron los anuncios y me puse comoda en el sillón… en eso apareció el con 2 rebanadas y 2 cafes… vio que hacía frio y trajo una colcha para taparnos, el se acostó y no tuve mas remedio que hacer lo mismo, mi corazón se acelero tanto que dolía… en eso me quedé dormida…

¿Bella? –escuche una voz algo mas cercana- depierta dormilona, -abrí los ojos y me encontré con morfeo abrazandome en el sillón, sonreí-

¿Me dormi mucho? –me talle los ojos-

No tanto, pero eres divertida cuando duermes – rió-

¿Qué tiene de divertido? –me senté-

Ya sabes, te mueves y haces soniditos –me sonrojé-

Será mejor que me vaya, mi papa me esperá... -me paré y el me abrazó-

Bien, entonces... te veo mañana Bella -asentí y me acompaño hasta la puerta... le di un beso en la mejilla y subi al coche sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Me podía enamorar mas? estto me iba a matar...

Cuando llegué a mi casa no quize cenar y me despedi de mi papa, me meti en la ducha y como no tenía mucho sueño me puse a leer un poco...

Al dia siguiente ya estabamos en el instituto, me baje como siempre y me dirigi a clases

Alice se despidió y se dirigio a clases, dijo que me espera en el almuerzo y asentí, al fin llegó y cuando me forme por mi comida alguien me agarro de la cintura, y me asusté…

Tranquila –estaba riendo y le dirigí una mirada envenenada-

Cullen, no es gracioso – Reí con el-

Lo es… -le iba a soltar un sape, cuando tomo mi mano en la suya y me miro, de nuevo esa electricidad- comamos juntos ¿Te parecé?

Am, si… -extrañada, y con mi comida en la mano, Edward se me acercó y caminamos a una mesa que estaba al fondo, sonreí…

Pensé que te sentarías con tus… amigos – Le dije mientras nos sentábamos, el a mi lado.

Tu eres mi amiga – Rodé los ojos- Es que, Tania esta ahí y… ya sabes, además platicar contigo

Ah, tu ex no se ve muy contenta –dije- pero igual quería platicar contigo –mordí una manzana-

Si bueno, es que, aparte –se paso la mano por su cabello- veras, es que hace unos días me di cuenta de algo… y te juro que fui feliz y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

¿De que te diste cuenta? – Otra mordida, lo miré-

Es que, estoy… -se acercó a mi- enamorado de una chica, obvio, pero es demasiado fuerte, más que yo… no dejo de pensarla, soñarla y es… perfecta

-Cuando dijo eso yo casi me atraganto… mis ojos picaban, me dolia el corazón en cada latido ¿Quién había roto un vidrio? A no… fue mi corazón… lo miré tratando de que no notara que me quería morir… el estaba sonriendo y mirándome ¿Por qué a mí?- Oh –solté, mi voz era ronca y trague saliva – supongo que, ella es hermosa… como tu ¿no? –sonrojada el me miró

Es la mujer mas hermosa del planeta… y es… solo ella, me encanta –sonrió de nuevo ¿Qué? ¿Yo no era hermosa acaso? Los celos salieron a flote y me recordé _NO, ERES UNA TORPE!_

Supongo que… esta bien, me alegro Edward, y esperó que le digas pronto, se nota que la quieres –le dije algo seca-

Si… bueno esperó poder hacerlo, pero quiero asegurarme de que tenga posibilidades, ya sabes –tomo refresco y me recargué, el hambre se había ido- y si, la amo con todo mi ser… -eso acabó con todas mis fuerzas… salí corriendo del comedor -¡Bella! ¡Bella! –gritó cuando salí disparada al estacionamiento…

Me colé las últimas horas, iba llorando como nunca y veía todo borroso… recordé que no traía coche a sí que fui caminando… iba toda llena de lagrimas, cansada cuando llegué a mi casa…entré y subí rápido a mi habitación…cerré las ventanas y me tiré en la cama…las lagrimas no dejaban de caer… mi celular no dejaba de sonar, era él, sabía que era egoísta pero era mucho dolor… ¿Qué hacia? Quería que el fuera feliz pero a mi me mataba. Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela había hablado con Alice y le dijo a Edward que no pasará por mi, estaba sentada en mi cama, tapada del frío, estaba lloviendo y mis ojos rojos, no pude dormir, me dolia la cabeza y no había comido nada, Charlie estaba preocupado pero le aclaré que me sentía mal y me dijo que cualquier cosa llamara, Edward no dejaba de marcarme, Alice trató varias veces… contesté…

¿Si? –dije-

BELLA! Oh maldita sea, por que no contestas el celular ¿Estás bien? –Gritó-

Cálmate Alice, no grites que me duele la cabeza… te dije anoche que me sentía terrible –le reproché-

Lo sé, pero es que Bella, Edward esta como loco, ayer subió enfadado y no ha comido nada, y no ha dejado de llamarte ¿Por qué los dos están a si? –Suspiré-

Déjalo ya, te veré mañana… adiós –colgué-

Habían pasado 2 semanas, en los cuales yo lo ignoraba lo mas que podía, y me desesperaba tanto que lloraba sin parar, había ido al prado en una ocasión y llore en silecio, era mi mejor amigo y también estaba perdiendo eso… me ahogué de impotencia solo de pensar en eso, pero mi dolor era mucho. El viernes sería el partido del equipo de futbol americano y quedé con Alice, no podía estar a si también con ella, era injusto. Era Jueves, y Edward y su equipo estaban entrenado duro… mientras yo lloraba cada noche… ¿Lo había perdido? ¿Podría soportarlo mañana? ¿Qué hacia? Al día siguiente llegué al Instituto de nuevo en mi coche, el volvo estaba ahí, junto con el y sus amigos, me miró y yo desvié la vista, caminé hacia las aulas, la duende se me pegó… Edward no dejaba de enviarme mensajes cada día _" te extraño" " no entiendo nada, háblame" " te necesito"_etc. En la tarde, a una media hora de que empezara el dichoso partido, eran las 7:00 en punto, y ya estaba lista, llevaba mi cabello suelto, mezclilla, una blusa de holanes rosa, muy bonita, una chaqueta ligera blanca y mis converse, me puse solo brillo. Agarre mi morral, que era mi bolso, subí al coche, cuando llegué al Instituto mire a Alice quien estaba alado de su coche con Rose…

Hola Bella, te ves linda –me dijo-

Hola Bella –saludó la rubia-

Hola, Gracias, igual tu –respondí, ella llevaba unos mini shorts de mezclilla con una blusa pegada color verde y botas hasta el tobillo y un torero de mezclilla, -Hola Rose, te ves genial –ella llevaba pantalones ajustados y una blusa morada con brillos y escote, y unos zapatos muy bonitos negros con su melena suelta _parecen modelos._

Si, lo se –Se apremio, _era Alice_, la adoraba y yo me portaba tan seca, me moleste por mi actitud y hablé…-

Gracias amiga –me abrazo Rose-

Lo siento chicas, he sido bastante fría estos días, las quiero mucho, es solo que, ya saben… el dolor pudo más –Les había contado que eran cosas de Edward y mías y ellas habían asentido-

Lo se Bella, te entiendo, sabes que estaré contigo siempre, te adoro chaparra –Sonreímos-

No te preocupes, yo también he sufrido por amor –sonrió- pero las amigas siempre se apoyan, te amamos Bella.

Por algo son mis amigas, las amo – Las abracé fuerte y después caminamos hacia las gradas, Alice compró agua y nos sentamos en los lugares, yo me puse nerviosa… el estaba aquí… El partido ya casi terminaba, yo no dejaba de mirarlo, se veía tan sexy con su uniforme que quería llorar de nuevo, íbamos ganado y todos gritaban, incluso Alice quien apoyaba a su novio y Rose al suyo, Tania, la porrista zorra, estaba apoyando a "Eddy" con sus estúpidos pasos y su mini faldita… en una ocasión el me miró y nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo sonreí como tonta y el también, suspiré, las lagrimas venían de nuevo. Por fin el partido acabo y habíamos ganado… toda la gente enloqueció e incluso Alice me abrazó, a Edward lo alzaron ya que él había ganado, lo mojaron, llovería por que el cielo oscuro se oían rayos y estaba fresco, yo no pude más y salí hacia la cancha, donde todos los jugadores y toda la gente celebraba, pude ver a Tania acercársele y abrazarlo, después se perdió entre la gente, _¿Seria ella la chica que robo el corazón de mi amado? No creo, habían terminado…_ que mas daba, mis amigas estaban con ellos, a si que camine hacia el estacionamiento, me había alejado de la celebración…

¡Bella! ¡Bella! – grito esa voz que tanto extrañaba… y temía _no no por favor no,_el se hacercó y yo seguí caminando –Espera, por favor, Bella! –grito con desesperación y cansancio, el se puso de enfrente de mi y me detuvo por los hombros –Bella- lo miré a los ojos y me baje las mangas hasta mis manos… _no llores…_

Hola, campeón –le dije y trate de irme, pero el me detuvia-

Explícame porque me ignoras - ¿Estaba enojado? – Bella, estoy desesperado, te he llamado y buscado y nada, por… -estaba bastante correteado- favor…

No tengo por que explicar nada, mejor me iré a casa –susurré- vete a celebrar, solo estas con una torpe perdiendo el tiempo…

Bella, no me hagas esto, yo te quiero demasiado – mi corazón alocado se rompió en pedazos _pero yo te amo-_ quiero que seas sincera conmigo, por algo eres…o eras mi mejor amiga…

¿De qué serviría? ¡Solo para sufrir más! Yo no puedo ser amiga cuando… -me calle- dejame, ya no importa…

¿Cuándo qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? – el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su rostro, en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer, las suaves gotas se transformaron en algo fuerte, mojándonos a los dos, el me miro intensamente- te lo suplico, por nuestra amistad, por todo el cariño que te tengo Bella…

-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y el puso sus manos en mi rostro… dejándome en el suelo, me limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos- Porque… -comencé- porque soy muy egoísta Edward, por que el dolor de perderte me cegó y me llenó, y no puedo seguir a si, vete ya con tu amor, y olvídalo ya … -me solté y di la vuelta, mire al cielo, el se había quedado callado…-

Tu… Bella tu estas… -dijo, claro, ya lo sabía, ahora moriría… -

Ya dejalo, no importa –solloze- soy un asco, perdóname, -camine-

¡Bella! no… - yo cerre los ojos y segui, pero de pronto el me tomo de la cintura de nuevo y estuvimos cara a cara, me tenia en el aire, mojada y llorando… me miro, y lo que nunca jamás imagine paso, Edward me beso, me beso desesperado, y mis fuerzas cayeron, sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas y le devolví el beso con todo el amor que sentía, enrosque mis manos en su cuello, mi corazón latia fuerte, una corriente paso por mi columna, sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, eran mejor que en mi sueño, su lengua paso en mi boca y toque el cielo con las manos…las lagrimas no se detuvian…encajábamos bien…pero ¿Por qué me beso? ¿No se daba cuenta que me mataría? Nos separamos para tomar aire… mi respiración era irregular. Nadie dijo nada, solloce mas fuerte y lo mire con suplica… sus manos se posaron en mi pelo y se pego a mi, y volvió a besarme, con urgencia… no podía más…me iba a desmayar…

Bella –su respiración tocaba mi cara, mandado descargas eléctricas, la lluvia mojaba mis labios, de nuevo me beso- Bella –beso- Bella –beso- Isabela –acaricio mi rostro-

Basta… no sigas por fav… -me beso de nuevo, quería estallar de amor, ¿Por qué no paraba?

Entonces me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo cargando hasta su coche… yo no dije nada, empecé a llorar de nuevo, genial ahora me secuestra… ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me estaba matando? Llegamos al sendero, que daba al prado… ¿Estaba loco? Me tomo la mano y subimos hasta llegar arriba, estaba todo enlodado… y lluvioso…

Que demonios Edward –grité- ¿No te das cuenta de que me estas matando? ¿Qué quieres maldita sea?

Bella, no te has dado cuenta aun –se hacerco a mi- eres tan tonta como para no verlo…

Estaba a punto de darle una cachetada y el me agarro la mano, me pego a su cuerpo y llore como loca en sus brazos… ya nada importaba…

Si, soy muy tonta –susurre- ya haz lo que quieras, no importa…

Bella, tu me estas matando a mi –dijo- jamás Isabela, jamás te haría daño…

¿Qué quieres de mi? –interrumpí-

El me jalo y nos llevo a una pequeña cuevita entre 2 paredes de piedra… me coloco en la pared acorralándome con sus brazos, mirándome fijamente, se quito su uniforme dejando solo su playera…

Quiero decirte todo Bella, no puedo más –dijo tragando saliva- Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, ¿Recuerdas la chava perfecta y hermosa de la que te hablé? –asentí en shock- hablaba de ti, desde hace mucho estoy enamorado de ti pero no quería aceptarlo, termine con Tania por que quería ser solo para ti y yo solo pensaba en ti, quería pasar mas tiempo a tu lado, abrazarte, cuidarte, incluso soñaba en besar tus labios… -me puse floja, sentía que me desmayaría- Alice lo sabía por que yo no podía seguir negando esto, cuando estoy contigo soy tan feliz y completo, tus manos abrazándome, tus ojos, tus sonrojos, tu cabello, tu aroma, tus labios TODO BELLA!...

Edward… -me callo-

Decidí empezar a contarte lo mucho que te amaba, sin que supieras que eras tu porque quería asegurarme de que tenia oportunidad, entonces saliste corriendo, y me ignoraste, Bella te busque como loco, te llamé quise entrar por tu ventana pero estaba cerrada, te mandaba mensajes estaba desesperado! –Edward empezó a llorar, lo que vi me derritió por completo mientras lo escuchaba- creí que ya no me querías, me sentía terrible… no te imaginas… y luego… hace rato… todo se aclaró, porque estoy seguro de que sientes algo por mi, -me coloco la mano en su corazón- dímelo, dímelo Bella –su nariz rosaba mi rostro y mis labios, su cuerpo mojado se pego al mío y me coloco las manos en la cintura, su corazón estaba como el mio-

Edward –lloré- yo también te amo… y siempre te he amado, pero no podía decírtelo tu eras mi mejor amigo y yo una torpe soñadora… siempre salías con tipas guapas, mírame soy torpe y sin chiste, yo nunca estaré a tu alcance… por eso me daba miedo y luego –pegue un grito ahogado que lo asusto- me dijiste que estabas enamorado y eso me rompió el alma, no pude mas y Salí huyendo, no podía soportarlo, soy una estúpida, una egoísta…

No, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo –me miro- me vuelves loco, todo de ti me gusta, eres tan preciosa y tu torpeza te hace especial –sonrió- te amo…

Te amo… -yo estaba sonrojada y llorando de alegría, mi corazón no se callaba y las mariposas me ahogaban… no podía hablar, empuje a Edward hasta quedar yo atrapándolo con mis brazos en la pared, el me miro colocando sus manos en mi cintura, lo mire intensamente y lo bese, lo bese con todas mis fuerzas, sus labios eran droga y mi cuerpo quería su calor, el volvió a acorralarme… nos besamos hasta quedar sin aire… mis labios estaban hinchados. Este momento era tan perfecto y autentico, mejor que mis sueños. Tomo mis manos y salimos de ahí, había parado de llover, el se recargo en un árbol y me hacerco a el, lo mire con mis mejillas rojas y el me sonrio, me acaricio y se sento, invitándome a quedarme en sus brazos que gustosa acepte, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el me acaricio la mejilla y la espalda, beso mi pelo y yo me quede quieta cerrando los ojos y disfrutando que el amor de mi vida era mio...

Mojada te ves aun mas hermosa... -me sonrio-

Lo mismo digo caballero -reimos al mismo tiempo-

Este momento era tan perfecto, tan autentico... no había mas confuciones amorosas, eramos el yo, los mejores amigos, y ahora 2 enamorados... para siempre.

**Gracias, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto, amo a Edward, espero sus reviews chiquitinas, besitos.**


End file.
